User blog:IvyMeme/SUPER SUPER AWESOME AMAZING AND ATTENTION GRABBING TITLES YAY =D
Hey guys remember that Sonic Stars contest I did? Well.............. Its completly irrelevent to this topic. IT WAS NEVER ABOUT SONIC STARS DAMMIT D:< And its called journey through the galaxy now anyway :D Sooooooonic colooooours =3 sorry im pretty hyper right now.XD T.T Im just gonna get to the point now SCREW MY OTHER REQUESTS *Starts shooting old requets* Old requets: D: ITS THE NEW SA STYLE REQUETS PEOPLES =D SA STYLE AS IN SA STYLE. AS WIKIPEDIA SAYS SA STYLE IS SA STYLE AND LOOKS LIKE SA STYLE BECAUSE ITS SA STYLE AND IT WONT LOOK LIKE SOMETHING THAT AINT SA STYLE BECAUSE IT IS SA STYLE Ghost: o.e this is the reason why i wanna be out up for adoption T.T SO YEAH THE REASON IM USING CAPS BECAUSE CAPS ARE COOL SO NEVER MENTION THAT I SHOULD USE STUPID LOWER CASE LETTERS LIKE a ANYWAY ON TO SA STYLE REQUESTS. I WILL ONLY DO THEM TO ONE PERSON EVERY 2 WEEKS BECAUSE THEIR PRETTY HARD SO IF YOU ASKED FOR ONE YOU CANT HAVE ONE FOR 2 MORE WEEKS. IT WONT LOOK SO SA STYLE LIKE BUT KINDA SA STYLE. LIKE GAMERBOY HERE =3 AND HE SO SA-Y IF HE DOSENT THEN DO A STUPID COMMENT LIKE THIS: UMM THAT DOSENT LOOK LIKE SA STYLE I WOULD ASKED FOR ONE BUT YOUR OBVIOUSLY NOT THAT GOOD AT IT BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH CUZ ILL REPLY SAYING: IF YOU THINK IM NOT GOOD AT SA STYLE THEN YOU GO GET PAINT.NET AND SHOW ME HOW GOOD YOU ARE AT IT THEN WELL SEE WHOS THE BEST AND IF YOU DO AMAZINGLY GOOD I WILL SAY "OOOH DAMN....." BUT IN LOWER CASE LETTERS BUT I CANT BE BOTHERED TO MOVE MY FINGER AND TURN OFF THE CAPS AND I LIKE CAPS :D STUPID LOWER CASE LETTERS D:< NOW TO SOMETHING ELSE THAT IS REALLY COOL ART TRADES ART TRADES ARE AWESOME SO AWESOME ART TRADES BE *IN POSH BRITISH ACCENT WHILE SIPPING TEA* I SAY! ART TRADES A HIGHLY ENJOYABLE WHATS AN ART TRADE OMG YOU DONT KNOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT DA IS D:< i SAW IT ON DA AND THOUGH LIKE I NEED TO DO IT LIKE NOW SO BASICALLY I DO A PICTURE OF ONE OF YOUR CHARACTERS AND YOU DO A PICTURE OF ONE OF MY CHARACTERS IT CAN BE ANY CHARACTER BTW I DO THEM ANY TIME K =3 SEE YA GOTTA BE STUPID ON DA CHATIvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) OOH RANDOM SIGNATURES =D IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) =D IM SO AMAZINGLY HYPER RIGHT NOW Category:Blog posts